Cracked Tusk Keep
Location The fort is located in Falkreath Hold, west of Falkreath City along the main road. Description Cracked Tusk Keep is named after the Orcs who now reside there. It was an abandoned fort that has become an Orc stronghold, now guarded by hostile Orcs that will attack on sight. The keep is divided into three sections: Cracked Tusk Keep (Outer), Cracked Tusk Keep (Inner), and Cracked Tusk Keep Vault. The keep may be entered through two doors or a trap door on top of one tower. Cracked Tusk Keep (Outer) Typical of most abandoned forts in Skyrim, the outer walls and towers are crumbling and broken in spots and the entire fort is in a general state of disrepair. The courtyard has a blacksmith's shop with a working forge, grindstone and workbench. What sets this fort apart is the additional Orcish construction in the outer yard. In the courtyard the orcs have built a smokehouse and have a tanning rack nearby. Cracked Tusk Keep (Inner) The three-level inner keep may be accessed through either of two doors — one on the main level, one on the lower level with an adept lock, and a trap door in the roof of the tower. There are several rooms in this section, with the one on the lower level containing an Alchemy Lab. The trapdoor from the tower leads into the room adjacent to Ghunzul's bedroom on the upper level. The main level has 6 usable bed rolls, should the player need to sleep after clearing the keep of enemies. After slaying Ghunzul, collect the Cracked Tusk Vault Key from the end table and read the book on the round table. The key will be useful for opening the locked cage on the lower level. Cracked Tusk Vault The vault may be accessed on the lower level. Without the key to the cage, the player will need to pick the expert lock to the cage and then activate the button inside the cage. The vault is a damp, stone corridor with a small, locked cell on each side and a larger cell at the end that contains traps for the unwary. The usual assortment of leveled treasure — potions, armor, and weapons — is located in various locations inside the vault. Oh...and don't forget the traps, beyond which is a booby-trapped pedestal with the Shards of Mehrunes' Razor resting on it. Note: Be mindful of all the traps in the lower vault. Keep an eye on the ground! The first one is encountered after you activate the two levers required to open the large cell door and begin to step inside the cell. The player should advance very slowly while crossing the threshold; otherwise, the player may be greeted by poison arrows. The rest of the traps are tripwires. One is located to the left of the first left-hand pillar. Activate this trip-wire before advancing. This one releases spiked gates that can really hurt if the player is standing in the wrong place. Two others are located between the right and left pillars and can be seen quite easily. Again, activate the trip-wire before advancing, and the poison arrows will cause no harm. Once past the traps, pick up the shards — carefully. Stand directly in front but as far away from the pedestal as possible while still being able to pick them up. If the player is lucky, the poison arrows will again miss their target. :) Related Quests *Pieces of the Past Notable Loot *Shards of Mehrunes' Razor - Quest Item *Assorted leveled loot from bandits, orcs, and chests *Book: Lost Legends in vault cell on right (leads to quest Forbidden Legend) *Skill Book: Light Armor Forging *Skill Book: Rislav the Righteous in vault cell on left *Apprentice level locked chest on the very top of the keep, use the ladder roof access and go around to the damaged side to get to it *Master level locked chest among the ruins of one of the corner structures of the castle. Standing on top of keep, it is the circular structure to the north, behind the smithing area. Enemies *Outer Keep **Bandit Thug **Orc Hunters (3) *Inner Keep **Bandit **Orc Hunter **Ghunzul Items *Book: Mystery of Talara, v 1 *Book: Ancestors of the Dunmer *Book: Yellow Book of Riddles *Book: The Real Barenziah, v 2 *Book: The Legend of Red Eagle *Book: The Code of Malacath *Book: Life of Uriel Septim VII *Book: The Firmament *Book: Chance's Folly *Book: The Wolf Queen, v 4 *Book: The Arcturian Heresy *Book: Gods and Worship *Wine *Alto Wine *Venison *Raw Beef *Goat Cheese *Carrots *Cabbage *Red Apples *Green Apples *Potatoes *Tomatoes *Salt Piles *Wheat *Fly Amanita *Lavender *Juniper Berries Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Forts Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations